Vehicles having an internal combustion engine may be equipped with a recuperation system, which in connection with an electrical storage (battery) allows a recovery of excess kinetic energy. For this purpose, an electric machine is operated in generator mode when the brake pedal is operated, so that kinetic energy of the vehicle is converted into electrical energy and stored in the battery. Excess kinetic energy also occurs in the vehicle during switching operations, when switching from a lower gear to a higher gear. In the engaged state, the crankshaft speed of the internal combustion engine corresponds to the speed of the transmission input shaft. When shifting into a higher gear, the speed of the transmission input shaft is reduced consistent with the change of the transmission ratio. The speeds of the internal combustion engine and of the transmission input shaft are synchronized presently after the switching operation by the clutch engagement, a certain proportion of the kinetic energy always being lost as frictional energy.